The invention relates to a device for delivering and picking up again horizontal bars at two spaced locations, e.g. the beginning and the end of a horizontal guide of a steamer for a web of material which is suspended in loops, comprising two parallel conveyors each supporting an end of the bars and conveying same along a path from the end of the guide to the beginning thereof, the conveyors comprising supporting means for retaining or releasing the ends of the bars, and the conveyor path containing abutments, arranged for adjusting a movable part of the supporting means.